


A Moment of Rest

by serenbach



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis couldn’t help but smile fondly. A drabble for the Snatched Moments of Love Valentine Drabble Challenge at lewis_challenge on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Rest

Lewis looked up from his notes when the only answer to his query was a conspicuous silence.

James was asleep at his desk, head on his folded arms.

Lewis couldn’t help but smile fondly. Their latest case was gruelling and James had done much of the legwork. No wonder he was asleep. 

Soon, he’d have to wake James, for the sake of his neck as well as his report. Later, Lewis was sure he’d make a few choice remarks about the vitality of youth.

For now though, he made sure that the door was closed and the office was silent.


End file.
